


[Podfic] Star-Spangled Christmas

by iwillnotbecaged, SD_Ryan



Series: [Podfic] Stucky Hallmark Holiday [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Christmas Fluff, Hallmark Christmas Movies, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic, Kid Natasha, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/pseuds/iwillnotbecaged, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_Ryan/pseuds/SD_Ryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of SD_Ryan's "Star-Spangled Christmas"</p><p>Holiday tropes and shipper cliches abound in this unapologetic, Hallmark-inspired Stucky fic. You want grieving widowers and match-making kids? You want overblown drama and saccharine endings? You got it! Read on to make all your jingle-bell dreams and mistletoe wishes come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Star-Spangled Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star-Spangled Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643986) by [SD_Ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_Ryan/pseuds/SD_Ryan). 



> This is my very first podfic, so please be kind, but also please please PLEASE let me know if you notice any glaring mistakes or weird things. I love this fic and I hope I've done it justice!
> 
> I'm also hoping to record the rest in the series, so stay tuned!

This link should take to you to a Google drive mp3 file that you can download. If you have any problems accessing it, please let me know. I'm still figuring all this out :)

[Star-Spangled Christmas mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2s6yiZNpeGIX3dhWEtEcUo5TlU/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
